1982
by Saeshmea
Summary: Severus is back to Hogwarts as a professor and is reunited with his former teacher: Minerva. Becoming an adult has changed the way he feels about her, but it's been four years and McGonagall is married now. Severus will become friends with the couple and learn about their life together and their secrets as he falls in love with Minerva.
1. Back to Hogwarts

**A/N:** If you are one of my followers, you might know by know that I am very bad at keeping promises when it comes to updates... I told someone (or on one of my A/N) that I wouldn't post any new story until I finished my other ones and yet... here I am.

I can't help it, Minerva is my muse... maybe I should start looking for another one...

This is an idea I had for a long time but was trying not to start writing because I didn't want to leave 'Hogwarts 1998' aside but, a couple days ago I really needed to write anything and this was the story I had more alive in my mind at that moment.

I hope you don't mind me posting another story, and I hope that you like it. So far, I have 3-4 chapters completed, so I'll be updating the story daily as long as can.

ENJOY!

* * *

**1982**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Back to Hogwarts**

**.**

**by Saeshmea**

**.**

* * *

He moved like a serpent among the people, looking for an empty place to sit down. It had been a few years since the last time he'd been in that train, but nothing had changed. The compartments looked exactly the same they did the first year he'd come to Hogwarts; the students were wearing the same uniforms and having the same conversations about being away from home; and even that feeling of insecurity that he thought to have left behind, seemed to have been waiting for him to come back in those old carriages.

He hated that feeling, and he tried to get rid of it, but the crowded space, the look of those smart kids, the whispers around him… it all was so familiar, that he couldn't help it but feel himself dragged back in time. He started to feel sick, and changed his search of an empty seat for that of a restroom where he could empty his stomach.

When he found it, in the last carriage, he was welcomed by a cue of another five or six people also impatient to satisfy their physiological needs, so he decided to walk passed them and outside the carriage. Strongly grabbing the handrail of that little balcony at the end of the train, he bended over and vomited on the tracks.

"Feeling better?" a voice, a female voice, a familiar female voice with a scottish accent, asked. He quickly cleaned his mouth with the end of his sleeve and turned around abruptly to see if his memory was playing games with him or not. It wasn't.

At the other corner of that little open space there was none other but Minerva McGonagall standing on her tall heels and staring at him. The last time he'd seen his former teacher was during his NEWTs, about four years ago, and he had to admit that he hadn't thought of the woman ever since then, so he didn't expect her to recognize him immediately, but she did.

"Mr. Snape," she said, "how do you do?"

"How do you do, Professor McGonagall," he politely responded once he found his voice back. The afternoon sun was shining like a holy aura behind her, making the professor look like a fallen angel, and Severus was having troubles to keep his eyes on her, but then the train made a turn and she was back to being just human.

"It's always nice to meet former students," she said, "specially the good ones," she added, and he noticed her delicate hand raising between them, and it took a moment to him to realize she actually wanted to shake hands with him, "although it's not usual to meet them in the Express."

Severus was so concentrated on the task given to his hand, making sure that his fingers wrapped hers in a very professional way, that his skin didn't sweat too much while they were touching each other and that he didn't squeeze her hand too strong to hurt her, but neither too soft to show his insecurity; that it took a moment for those last words of her to sink in his mind.

"Actually," he said after letting go of her, feeling proud of the final result of their handshake, "the Headmaster has hired me as the new Potions teacher of the school, Professor McGonagall."

"That's marvellous," she replied, joining her hands on the air and drawing a more noticeable smile on her thin lips, "I am sure you'll do a wonderful job."

There was a moment of silence, only filled with the noise of the train wheels and strong wind provoked by the velocity of the engine.

"I should be going back," she said, taking her hand to the door, "will you be alright?"

"I will," he replied, suddenly realizing that Minerva McGonagall had seen him vomiting only a few minutes before, a thought that made his stomach sick again, "thank you Professor," he tried to keep his composure.

"Please, if we're going to be colleagues you can call me Minerva," she said, and that seemed to make him feel better.

"I certainly will," he said, "I'll see you during the Sorting Ceremony, Prof-Minerva," he had to force his mouth to say it out loud, so used to talk to his former teacher with respect and formalities, but it felt really good to have her name embrace his tongue.

"Of course," she said, "welcome back to Hogwarts, Severus," and after that she went back inside, and he kept the door open to see her walking down the carriage corridor, admiring the back of her green tartan gown until she disappeared behind the cue of people waiting for the restroom and Severus realized she had said his name too.

* * *

The last time he had knocked that door he had been a student, this time he was a Professor of Hogwarts, but the sickening feeling on his stomach was the same. He wondered, as he waited to be invited in, if his insecurity would ever vanish. He'd joined the Death Eaters thinking that power would help him grow strong, but the truth had been that being among those despicable men with those radical ideals hadn't helped at all. Having to accept Dumbledore's mercy not to end up in Azkaban and coming back to Hogwarts to be surrounded by bully teengers wasn't going to be much of a remedy for his lack of confidence either, sometimes he thought that was the Headmaster's way to punish him for his sins.

"Come in," a voice said from inside the office, and Severus stepped inside.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," he said.

"Welcome, Severus," Dumbledore greeted him, gesturing him to sit down, "I hope you had a nice trip."

"Indeed, Sir," Severus replied, sitting down.

"I've called you in here only to go through some formalities," he said, "signing some papers for the Ministry and that kind of things," he took some papers out of a drawer and sat down on his desk again, "once we're done I'll show you your private rooms so you can get ready for dinner," he handed him the parchments and a quill and pointed a spot to sign his name.

Severus obediently did as he was told and signed every paper, and once they were done, headmaster and Professor headed to the dungeons.

...

"I haven't told anyone yet about who is filling Horace's position this year," the Headmaster explained later as they descended the halls to the dungeons, "I'm planning on introducing you during the Sorting Ceremony, but I understand you already met one of your former professors in the train..." it wasn't a question, he was just pointing a fact, but Severus answered as if he was asking.

"Only Min-Professor McGonagall," he said, not sure of why he'd corrected himself but he'd felt as he should. Again, he hadn't thought of her since their encounter in the train, and he realized he would be meeting her again in the Great Hall later. For some reason, the thought amused him.

"Well, we're here," Dumbledore said when they reached the door of former Professor Slughorn's office, "you will have to re-do the wards, but I'm sure you'll have no problem with that," he said as he opened the door and passed by the small room with only an empty desk and a small fireplace and made his way through a second door, "you can decorate it as you please."

Severus followed the Headmaster into that part of the office where he'd never been and was welcomed by a cozy studio with its own kitchen and sitting area and a small corridor that would take to the rest of the rooms.

"So, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked.

"I always thought the dungeon's chambers were for the Slytherin Head of House," Severus muttered as he looked around the room, thinking the very little he could see was already better than his own house.

"That is right," the Headmaster said, "didn't I mention that to you?"

"I'm afraid you didn't, Sir," Severus replied, not believing the Headmaster actually wanted him to become Head of Slytherin.

"Well, it certainly was in the contract you just signed," Dumbledore pointed and Severu felt tricked, "so there's no going back."

"But I don't even know how to handle my position as professor," he replied, "I'm sure anyone else will be more suitable for the job."

"You're wrong," the Headmaster said, "it will be good for the Slytherin students to have a Head of House with experience in life, to guide them… in the right side. You do know what I mean..."

"But,"

"The Sorting Ceremony starts in half an hour," he completely ignored him, "I'll leave you now so you can get ready."

* * *

The older students were already there when Severus entered the Great Hall. He passed by their long tables feeling their stares, hearing their whispers… he began to feel sick again, but the feeling disappeared as he approached the professor's table; his table now.

There were still a few chairs empty, but he could recognize the faces of some of his former professors like Sprout and Flitwick. It was awkward sitting with them, it reminded him of those Christmases he had spent in the school and Dumbledore would invite the students to join them.

He decided to occupy the chair on the right corner of the table, this way maybe he would be able to avoid engaging in any conversation.

It didn't took long for the rest of the staff to join, including the Headmaster, and once everyone was sitting down the double wooden door was opened to let McGonagall come in with the first years. She crossed the room with the grace of a bella and climbed the stairs with the agility of a feline. A stool had been placed in front of their table with the Sorting Hat on top and a rolled parchment with the list of names of the newcomers. She began to read them and Severus listened to her voice as if she was reciting a Shakespeare sonnet. He found his eyes following every child sorted to Slytherin until they had taken a seat on the table of the right. They were going to be more than only his pupils, he would have to guide them, he would be somehow responsible for the paths they chose…

"Wesley, William," Minerva said the last name of the list and a redhaired boy climbed up the three steps and sat on the stool. She gently placed the hat on his little head and it started to move and whisper something, after a few seconds, it yelled:

"Gryffindor!" and Severus could see a shy smile, just like the one she'd given him on the train, on Minerva's lips. The boy jumped down his seat and ran to his table as Minerva put everything away and walked to her place at the left side of the Headmaster, who stood up to greet her and then asked for the attention of everyone in the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and congratulations on your sortings," he said, "before the feast begins, I would like a moment to introduce all of you," and he looked first to the students and then to the staff, "your new Potions teacher, Professor Snape," and he made a gesture to Severus, who waved politely to all the eyes focused on him but didn't stand up. "Let's begin the celebration, now."

Sitting on his left, there was Rolanda Hooch, engaged in a quidditch conversation with Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, so Severus had the feeling of being alone, which he appreciated. From time to time, he would raise his eyes and peek at the center of the table, where Minerva was exchanging words with the Headmaster, or turned around to the professor on her left, who he didn't know. Occasionally, Severus would think she had been watching at him too, but it had probably only been his imagination craving for her attention.

* * *

Back in his new rooms, Slughorn's old rooms, Severus couldn't take the image of Minerva McGonagall smiling at him at the end of the train that afternoon. He remembered how he used to raise his eyes from his notebook to peep at his former professor during classes, she would usually wear gowns very tight on her waist, always with tartan patterns, and sometimes with shyly low necklines that would let the student's imagination flow. He remembered his classmates talking about her and the other young female professors they had, but he was only interested on McGonagall. He found her intelligent, smart and elegant, and now that he was an adult, he would dare say that he also found her attractive. He wondered how old she was. Thirty? Probably thirty-five… Certainly not older than forty…

He walked into his bathroom and washed his face. He didn't know why he was thinking of that, he hadn't even thought of his professor since his NEWT exams until he'd seen her in the train. He had recognized her voice immediately, and he remembered thinking that maybe being back at Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad if it meant being colleagues with Professor McGonagall - sorry, with Minerva.

Severus looked at himself in the mirror. He was twenty-two years old, and her former student. She probably saw him as a kid, an insecure kid that had puked on the train track in front of her.

Severus felt sick one more time, but a tapping on his window distracted him and he walked back into the living area and saw a brown owl standing outside the small window of the dungeon. He let it in and took the rolled parchment that it was carrying:

_Professor Snape,_

_After giving it a little more thought, I have decided that maybe it would be good for you to have some guidance in your task as Head of House. I have taken the liberty to arrange a first meeting between you and Professor McGonagall tomorrow evening._

_Place: Professor McGonagall's office._

_Time: Ten past seven._

_Have a nice start of term,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Do not be late, she hates that._

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Ethan Coen

**1982**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Ethan Coen**

**.**

**by Saeshmea**

**.**

* * *

The next day, at breakfast time, Severus sat in the same spot he'd occupied the previous night, and as the rest of the staff came to the Great Hall, the chair next to him remained empty.

He didn't gave to that fact much importance until Professor Flitwick sat down next to him, grabbed a toast, spread some butter and before giving it a bite, said:

"Rumours travel fast in this school, boy."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, turning around to look at the professor, not sure if he was actually talking to him.

"They all know about the mark on your arm," he said, "yesterday you only were the new professor, today you're a Death Eater living in the school," it sounded as an advice, rather than a warning or a thread; but Severus wasn't sure of what to reply.

"I see," was all he could say, that horrible feeling of insecurity disturbing his stomach again. He decided to leave his breakfast and left the table before turning sick.

He had told Dumbledore this would happened, he knew it wouldn't be long before people learned what he'd been… He could only imagine the humiliations again, the laughs, the stairs, the whispers… His teenage years repeated again during his adulthood.

* * *

He entered his classroom, that old potions lab where he'd spent so many hours during his student years, the only place where he'd felt good, and emptied his breakfast in the paper bin. The sickness disappeared.

Thinking of the consequences of running away and abandoning Dumbledore, Severus waited for his first students to come in. He was expecting fingers pointing at him, cruel giggles and whispered insults; but as the students began to take their seats, he was surprised to only meet fear and insecurity on their eyes. He frightened them, and he didn't even stop to wonder if it was because they knew what he'd been or if they feared his persona as a professor, he only stop to savour the moment.

To those little children he wasn't the poor 'Snape-boy' in the muggle world, or the ridiculized Snivellus in his Hogwarts years, neither was he the rookie Death Eater unable to kill… He was Professor Snape; respected and tamed Professor Snape. He liked the sound of that, the feeling of it… for the rest of the day, he didn't feel sick again.

* * *

Which had seemed to begin as a terrible day ended up to be excellent. Severus had found in teaching what he hadn't found anywhere before: confidence. He had never been a rich boy, a cool boy, a valiant boy… but he had certainly been intelligent and clever and that was something he could easily show up in a classroom.

This good feeling, though, disappeared as soon as he remembered he had to attend a meeting with Minerva in only a few minutes; he realized she probably knew by now that he was a Death Eater.

There was no way she would still want to receive him and he thought of sending an owl to cancel, or maybe just not going. But then, it was a request from the Headmaster, he couldn't just not go, it would be impolite and unprofessional.

At ten past seven exactly, he found himself knocking at his former professor's door.

"Severus," she greeted after opening the door, no fear on her eyes, "I appreciate your punctuality, please, come in," maybe she didn't know, maybe she hadn't heard the rumours.

Her office was exactly as he remembered from the very few times that he'd been in there, but she didn't sit on her desk, instead, she made him follow her behind another door and they entered into her private studio, just like his, maybe a little bigger.

"Please, have a sit," she said, "would you like some tea?"

"Black, please" he asked.

"Of course," she moved to the kitchen area and began to open and close some drawers as Severus watched from the other side of the room, still standing, "Albus must have a great appreciation for you if he has asked you to be Head of House," she said as she poured some water in a pot and magically make it boil, "it took me a few years to gain that position," she added and as she poured the hot water on one cup, it became black tea, and white while pouring it on another cup.

She prepared a wooden tray with the tea, two spoons, a sugar pot and a plate with some biscuits, grabbed it and turned around.

"Why are you still standing?" she asked as a matter of factly and Severus didn't know how to reply, "please, sit down," she repeated, and she walked to the sitting area and left the tray on the tea table as she sat on the sofa and Severus on the armchair.

"Tell me, how's been your first day so far?" she asked, pouring two drops of sugar in her tea and taking a biscuit with a very delicate move of her hand.

"Fine," he muttered, "excellent, actually," he added, taking his cup of tea with both hands.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," she said, "I was afraid those rumors that have been around the school all day would have taken you down," she knew.

"I…" Severus muttered.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Severus," she said, "I won't judge you for what you've done but for what you do," she stopped to sip some tea and then continued, "we have all taken a wrong direction at some point in our lives," she said, "be willing to admit and redirect our lives is a very brave thing to do."

"Thank you, professor," he said.

"Please, don't call me that, you're not my student anymore," she said, and Severus realized that for a moment he had felt as if he was. "Now, let's go into the matter of this meeting," she crossed her legs and rested her back on the sofa in a very relax way, "what troubles you about being Head of House?"

…

They talked until all the biscuits were gone and Severus felt as if it had been hours. She told him that all he had to do was listen to those children who would come to him and tell them what he would have expected to be told and nothing more. She warned him that he would make mistakes, that he would oversee things, but that he shouldn't bother about that too much because they could only make their best and hope it was enough, even knowing it would never be.

Every word that came out of her mouth was filled with wisdom and he tried to keep every single thing she said in his memory. He could have stayed there forever, just listening to her, looking at her lips moving and breathing her sentences but, suddenly they were interrupted by the door opening.

...

"I'm sorry," said the voice of an intruder, "I forgot about your meeting."

Severus turned around to see a tall man with long brown hair tied up on a low tail and very dark eyes.

"It's alright, we were done anyway," Minerva said, correcting her sitting position, "Ethan, this is Severus Snape."

"Right, the new potions guy," the man said, "nice to meet you," and he approached the armchair to shake hands with Severus.

"He was one of my most brilliant students, you know?" Minerva added.

"Really?" the Ethan guy said, "I'd like to listen what he has to say about you…" he grinned.

"Severus, this is Ethan Coen," she finished the presentations, "he replaced Professor Nodd on Care of Magical Creatures after his retirement."

"A pleasure," Severus said, and Professor Coen broke their handshake to sit next to Minerva on the sofa. He passed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I also happen to be her husband," he said, using his free hand to cup her chin and make her turn around to steal a kiss from her lips.

"Husband?" Severus repeated, not only feeling that sickness again but also finding it hard to breathe.

"That's right," Minerva answered with a kind laugh on her voice, "I know when you're a student you believe your teachers have no social life, but we do, Severus.."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Ethan suddenly suggested to Severus, who was distracted, thinking of a way to get out of there.

"I don't…" he muttered.

"Come on," Ethan insisted, "we don't get to have many guests during the school year," he said.

"He must be tired, Ethan, let the boy go," Minerva said.

"Nonsense," the man, her husband, replied, "tell me, Severus, do you like chess?"

"I do," Severus answered. He was having a strange feeling, his body was sitting on that armchair but his mind certainly wasn't… Minerva was married, Professor McGonagall was married… Had he been stupid to believe that in the four years he'd been out of Hogwarts time would have stopped in the Castle? He had certainly gone on with his life during that time, in the wrong way, but he had… So why was it so difficult to believe that his professor had done the same?

"Good," Ethan said, standing up and walking away, "it will be nice to have a proper opponent," he grabbed a chess board from a drawer and a box that would contain the pieces, "playing against Nerva is not much of a challenge, you know," he returned to them, and before he placed the board on the tea table, Minerva stood up and grabbed the tray with the tea set and walked to the kitchen without saying a word. Was she upset because he had stayed?

* * *

While getting ready for bed, Severus realized how stupid he'd been during the past couple days. Seeing Minerva in the train had been nice, she had remembered him of the good memories in the school and that was probably what had made him think of all those other things about her. But he didn't believe he really felt that way for his former professor, and even if he did, those were feelings that he had to erase now that he knew she was married, happily married as long as he'd seen.

Ethan was a good guy, a funny guy too, but not a real good chess player; Severus had won the two games they'd played before dinner was ready.

They had chicken with gravy cooked by the house elves and a delicious apple cake for dessert, which Minerva had made. They mainly talked about his school years, Ethan seemed very interested to know what Minerva was like then and what the students thought of her… They had made her blush in many occasions during the evening, specially every time Ethan turned to her to steal a kiss from her lips, it seemed to amuse him doing that.

They had invited him back next Friday night, and Ethan had promised to open his best firewhiskey bottle to celebrate Severus' first week in the school. He accepted the invitation and he found himself counting the days down.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Checkmate

**1982**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Chessmate**

**.**

**by Saeshmea**

**.**

* * *

During his student years Severus had thought, for no reason at all, that professors were only together during the meals at the Great Hall. He couldn't have been any more wrong. The teachers lounge was rarely empty, only at the late hours he would be able to enjoy some peace and the heat of the big fireplace to read. So he soon made a routine of waiting for everybody to leave to stay on his own, with a good book and a cup of hot tea.

It was on thursday evening when the door suddenly opening disturbed his reading. He turned around and saw Minerva coming in.

"I'm sorry," she said after noticing he was on one of the armchairs staring at her, "I thought nobody would be here."

"It's alright," he said, "the room is big enough for the both of us," and he pretended to return to his book while he paid attention to every noise she made, trying to guess what she was doing.

He listened to the door closing, to her heels walking to the buffet; he listened the tea the elves always prepared for the teachers being poured into one of the porcelain cups; then there was the clinging of the forks and spoons when she opened the cutlery drawer and after that: silence. He didn't need to turn around to know she was pouring two spoons of sugar into her tea; and the later sound of the spoon stirring the liquid confirmed that suspicion.

There was a short moment of silence again, and then he listened to her heels approaching him, and he waited for her to occupy the armchair next to him before closing the book and looking at her. She sat down with her legs crossed and rested her back against the pillow while holding the hot cup of tea with both hands.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Nothing special," he said, showing her the cover of his copy of Moste potente Potions.

"Seems interesting," she said and then she sipped some tea and Severus couldn't tell if she was smiling or not behind the white porcelain.

"Where is Ethan?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested, but really curious about why she wasn't with her husband at that time.

"Feeding the animals," she replied as a matter of factly, "I always come here when he's out at this time because it's…"

"Peaceful," Severus finished her sentence.

"Yeah," she smiled, this time he could tell, "how are you adjusting to the job?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered, "I never imagined myself teaching," he said, "but now I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else."

"I'm happy for you, Severus," she replied, and he looked at her, and she didn't look exactly happy, "you deserve this second chance on life," then she realized he was peeking at her and she hide her face behind her cup of tea. She made one more long sip and then stood up to leave the porcelain piece on the buffet table, taking Severus' empty cup with her too.

Something made him think that she was going to leave now, that she would excuse herself and leave him alone, but that didn't happen.

"Would you care for a chess game?" she suddenly asked, and Severus putting his book away seemed to be enough for an answer, because Minerva returned to the sitting area with an old chessboard on her hands. With a clever move of her wand, she made the pieces appear on their places and sat down.

The first movements of their game were made in a cozy silence that Severus broke, not because he was feeling uncomfortable, but because he saw it as an opportunity to learn more about his former professor.

"How long have you and Ethan been married?" he said, "if you don't mind me asking," he added, trying to take some rudeness out from his question.

"I don't," she assured him, not taking her eyes away from the board as she spoke, "it will be two years this spring."

"So you met when he came to work here," he made his Tower move five squares forwards and before receiving an answer, the small white piece had been smashed into pieces by Minerva's Queen.

"Yes, we met at the beginning of the school year," she explained, "when he came to replace Professor Nodd after his retirement."

"Was it love at first sight, then?" Severus asked, moving his Knight forwards with the intention of killing her Queen in a couple more moves.

"I don't believe such thing exists," she replied with a hint of sadness on her voice and killing Severus' Knight with one of her Pawns.

"I do," Severus admitted.

"Are you in love, Severus?" suddenly her eyes raised from the chess board and stared at his.

Severus froze. Her goddess eyes were hypnotizing, and the question… too difficult to answer. Was he in love?

"I was," he confessed, thinking of Lily, "and sometimes, I think I still am," he added, "but she's gone forever, now, and the truth is that... I had lost her long before she left."

"Was it love at first sight?" she asked, still looking at him.

"Definitely," he admitted.

"You must be very lucky, then," she said, that hint of sadness staining her voice again, and she returned to the game, only six pieces left.

"But you and Ethan," Severus said, "you love each other, right?"

"Oh, definitely," she quoted him, "I love him very much and I know that he feels the same," she added, and then she made her last move, "checkmate," she said, and Severus looked down to the board game to see his King splitted in two pieces by Minerva's last Pawn standing.

"How did you do that?" he asked, "you had only two pieces left."

"You can't never underestimate an opponent," she smirked and then looked at the clock on the wall, "Ethan must be done already, I should be heading back," she said, "it was a nice game."

"I will want a rematch," he replied, and he bended to start collecting the pieces, but Minerva had the same thought and their mingled action resulted on the entire set of pieces on the ground.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so clumsy," Minerva apologized with half a giggle on her voice and quickly kneeling down to pick them up, followed by Severus.

"We both are," he replied, and soon he was distracted by Minerva's skin. The stretching movement of her arm had caused the sleeve of her dress to roll up a little, showing a few more fingers of skin that it used to on the zone of her wrist, and what had caught Severus' attention was the mark of a recent burn that seemed to climb up her arm under the fabric of her clothes.

When she noticed Severus' eyes pinned on her, Minerva quickly pulled her sleeve down and stood up.

"I burned myself with this afternoon's tea," she explained, "as I said, I am very clumsy."

"Let me see," Severus stood up too and took Minerva's hand with his. She didn't move. He turned it around and rolled her sleeve up so he could have a better look of the injury. He brushed his fingers around her burn skin tickling her and she shivered, "it looks bad but it's not serious," he said, not raising his eyes yet, "you should have gone to Madame Pomfrey, anyway," he added, "I will make one of the Houselves bring you a potion later, all you have to do is apply it over the damaged skin and in a couple days you'll see no scar," he looked at her, to make sure she had understood, and then he let go of her hand.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, pulling down her sleeve again, "really, I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Just promise we'll play that rematch," he said, giving her his best smile.

"Anytime," she answered and then she left and Severus finished picking up the pieces from the ground on his own.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The pregnant hippogriff

**1982**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**The pregnant hippogriff**

**.**

**by Saeshmea**

**.**

* * *

For a moment, Severus thought it would never be Saturday; but the weekend came at last and at seven o'clock he was standing in front of Minerva's office door with a box of chocolates he had bought in Hogsmeade that morning. She opened the door wearing a gorgeous green gown with a red tartan fullard falling down her shoulders.

"Hi, Severus," she said with a beautiful smile on her face, "come in," he followed her into the studio and was soon captivated by a delicious mixture of smells, "I'm making fisherman's pie," she said, "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," he replied, "I brought you this," he said, offering her the chocolate box.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, Severus," she said, taking it and not wasting a minute to open it.

He watched her hand moving above the little chocolate pieces, hesitating on which one to pick, and finally grabbing a little square with a white chocolate flower on top. She took it to her mouth and savoured it slowly, closing her eyes, forgetting about his presence.

"If I'd known you had such a sweet tooth," he said, "I would have brought the biggest box," and she blushed.

"Please, take one," she said, trying to distract him and offering the box to him. Severus took a little white chocolate ball and Minerva imitated him.

"They really are delicious," he said, "how is your wrist doing?" he questioned and Minerva seemed confused for a moment, but then she remembered.

"Oh, your potion was really helpful," and she rolled up her sleeve a little so he could see that there was no mark at all on her skin.

"I'm glad," he said, "isn't Ethan here, yet?" he asked.

"No, he always feeds the animals around this time," she answered, walking to the oven to check the pie, "but he won't be late," she said, "would you like some music?" she asked, and before he could reply she took out her wand and pointed to an old gramophone with a shiny red pavilion and a piano started to play.

Minerva walked to the sitting area near the fire as the notes sinked in her skin and sat on the sofa gesturing Severus to do the same.

"It's beautiful," he said.

"It's Beethoven," she replied, "the Moonlight Sonata," she added.

"Isn't that a muggle's composer?" he asked as he sat on the armchair, like the other day.

"The best one," she said, "in my opinion," and she stopped for a moment and Severus believed she was breathing every sound of that piano, "muggles might not have magic but they certainly have a great gift for music," she smiled, and Severus couldn't understand how such a sad sound could bring such joy to her. "Does it bother you?" she suddenly asked after a moment.

"What?" he wondered.

"Listening to a muggle song," she clarified, "you were with the Death Eaters," she reminded him, "weren't you supposed to hate everything about them?"

He looked at her trying to read in her eyes the intention of that question. She didn't seem like trying to hurt him, she was just curious, there was no irony on her voice, just innocent curiosity. For a moment he even thought that if he'd said it bothered him she would have just turned it down. The music changed, it was a different piano, slower now, sweeter.

"We were," he answered, willing to be honest with her because there was no reason not to be, "and I did in my past say and do things I regret only to fit among those who truly believed muggles were to be hate," he confessed, "but I don't think I ever did," he said.

"My father was a muggle," Minerva said, "I loved him very much, but he could never understand the world were me and my mother belonged."

"My father was the same," Severus explained, "we never had a good relationship, he…" at that moment the door opened and Severus turned around, feeling to be on a déjà vu.

"Ethan, what happened to you?!" Minerva exclaimed, quickly standing up and running to her husband, who had come in with his shirt covered in blood and his left arm bandaged.

"That damn hippogriff attacked me again," he said, following Minerva to the nearest chair.

"Did you go to Poppy?" she asked, unbuttoning his shirt and helping him take it off.

"Of course I did," he replied, "don't you see the bandages?" Minerva casted a clean shirt and vanished the one covered in blood, "She said it was nothing, can you believe it? I told her to go and get herself bitten before saying that again," he looked really upset, and Severus thought he ought to be after being bitten by a hippogriff.

"The poor animal is pregnant, sweetheart," Minerva tried to calm him down as she buttoned up his cleaned shirt, "she's just being protective," she said, "you just need to be patient with her."

"Are you the Care of Magical Creatures Professor now?" he replied sarcastically, "I know exactly how to treat beasts like her," he said, "she's just the most stubborn animal I've ever…" at that point he crossed eyes with their guest and realized of his presence. "Severus!" he exclaimed, and his expression changed showing a big smile.

"Good even," Severus greeted him, "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, never mind, we'll make the pain go after opening that firewhiskey bottle I promised you," and he joined Severus in the sitting area, "would you bring it here, Nerva," he said, "and make that music stop, please, I feel like my head's about to explode between the pain meds and that noise."

Minerva stopped the music and brought them the bottle and three glasses and Ethan opened it holding the bottle between his legs and only using his right hand. He poured the liquid equally into the glasses and gave one to Severus and the other to Minerva, who had sat on the tea table to face her husband and didn't stop looking at his bandages, surely worried about his injury.

"To our new friend and colleague," Ethan raised his glass.

"To Severus," Minerva said raising her glass too and glancing at her former pupil for an instant.

* * *

On sunday afternoon Severus was heading back to the castle after having gone for a walk in the forest to pick some fresh ingredients for his classes, when he saw a shadow moving.

Used to the battlefield, Severus hide behind the trees and saw somebody walking to the animal pens. When he looked closer, he could see it was Ethan.

He was carrying a bucket of raw meat to the thestrals. With his left hand still bandaged, he left the bucket on the ground after trespassing the gate and used his wand to spread the food around so the animals wouldn't fight for it.

"Do you need help?" Severus made his presence noticeable, coming out from behind the tree as his colleague came out from the enclosure.

"I wouldn't mind a hand with those," he said pointing to a couple more buckets he had left behind as he refilled the one he was carrying.

Severus kept the plants he'd collected in the pocket of his cloak and followed Ethan into another fenced zone taking the two filled buckets with him.

At first it seemed as if there was no animals there, but then a couple hippogriffs approached them, and Ethan walked ahead gesturing Severus to stay there. He watched the professor bowing to the animal on the left, which seemed bigger and older, and the animal bowed in return. It was then when Ethan emptied his bucket at their feet and signaled Severus to do the same. About half a dozen more hippogriffs appeared suddenly from behind the trees and Ethan returned with Severus.

"Is that the one that bite you?" he asked, looking at the big animal from the corner of his eyes.

"No, that's their leader," Ethan said, "he's strong and loyal," he added as they walked away, "the bitch that bite me is that one there," and he pointed to a thestral enclosed on its own in a smaller pen a few meters further, "she's pregnant and I have to separate her so the others don't take her food, but she doesn't like being alone," he explained as they arrived to a little shed, "but she's due in a couple weeks so… well, why am I boring you with this stuff, uh?"

"Because I asked," Severus joked and they left the empty buckets inside and Ethan closed the little door.

"What were you doing in the forest, anyway?" Ethan questioned, cleaning his hands with a handkerchief as they took the path to the castle.

"Gathering ingredients," Severus said, taking out of his pocket the plants and flowers he'd picked up.

"Nice, I like a man who likes to do the hard work," he laughed and patted Severus' back with his good hand and he almost tripped over because of the unexpected friendly assault. During their journey they talked about potions and beasts; and then about Minerva and her cooking skills.

"What about you, Severus," Ethan suddenly asked when they reached the Castle doors, "don't you have any special woman in your life?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Severus replied avoiding to look at his colleague's eyes.

"Well, don't be too sad about it," he comforted him, "I'm sure there's a lady for you somewhere. You only have to be patient," he said, "look at me, I was very patient with Nerva."

"Were you?" curiosity suddenly widened in Severus.

"Oh, yes… I put my eyes on her the first moment I saw her," he explained, "there was something different on Minerva, something in her eyes, in the way she moved… I knew she was meant to be mine," he said, "but she can be a very stubborn witch, you know? It took me months to make her have dinner with me."

"Really?" Severus asked, very into the story he was listening.

"Yeah, but I gained her heart slowly and I wasted no time," he declared, "as soon as I was sure he loved me, I asked her to marry me and luckily she accepted."

Severus realized that he had walked with Ethan to Minerva's office door in the first floor.

"I should go to my rooms," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't," Ethan said, "come in for a drink."

"I wouldn't like to bother," Severus insisted.

"Nonsense, Nerva had a meeting with Dumbledore," he said, "You'll make me company until she returns."

"Alright," Severus gave in. It was nice having someone who didn't seem to mind who he'd been, someone to talk about random things, someone to call a friend... even if it was Minerva McGonagall's husband.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. A friend's shoulder

**1982**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**A friend's shoulder**

**.**

**by Saeshmea**

**.**

* * *

Severus was checking some third year essays on love potions when a knocking on the door disturbed the silence of his office. He walked around his desk and to the door, and opened it slowly, willing to check his visitor before letting him in.

"Minerva," her name was all he could say, seeing her standing in front of his door, waiting to come in wearing a long tartan skirt and a long sleeve white blouse with a bow covering her neckline.

"I know we were supposed to meet later in my office," she said, "but I went to the teacher's lounge and saw in the timetable that you had no classes at this hour either," she explained, passing by him to enter in his office uninvited, "I hope you don't mind."

Severus stayed at the door, still trying to cope with the fact that Minerva McGonagall was in his rooms. He had owled her after lunch, asking if they could meet later to discuss an urgent matter about one of his students, and she had replied immediately, inviting him to her rooms after dinner.

"I don't," he said after finally finding his voice back and closing the door, "would you like some tea?" he asked, holding the door to his studio open for Minerva.

"I'd love some," she said, looking around the room, surely finding it cold and dark, as he went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Living in the dungeons meant having only a little window for daylight to come into the room; Severus didn't mind it, but he was sure Minerva would have preferred some more light. He also knew that he had no taste whatsoever in decoration; and apart from the furniture, the other thing you would find in his studio were books, piles of books in the corners, filling the shelves and burying some of the chairs.

"I'm sorry about the mess," he said, returning to the only sofa of the room with two cups of tea; black for him, white with two spoons of sugar for her.

"You should have seen my rooms before Ethan moved in with me," she said, "I casted a shrinking spell on most of my books so I could keep them in boxes in the guests' room, and even with that, I needed three trunks to fit all of them."

"How come you didn't move to Hogsmeade to have more place?" Severus asked.

"We did," Minerva said, "we got married in May and moved into a little cottage that we rented in the town a few weeks later," she explained, "but when the next school year started I said I wanted to come back to the school because it was easier for me being Head of House," she stopped to sip some tea and then looked at Severus, "speaking of which," she said, "what was that urgent matter you wanted to discuss?"

"I received an owl this morning from the mother of one of my students," he said, using his wand to make the parchment fly to him from the dinner table, "her grandfather passed away last week and Dumbledore arranged everything so the girl could be at his funeral, but now that she's back to the school the mother wants me to make sure she's alright," he handed the letter to Minerva so she could read Mrs. Abbot's own words.

"I see," Minerva folded the parchment again and left it next to her cup on the tea table and then rested her back on the pillows, slightly turning around to face Severus, "you don't know how to approach this little girl..." she said, and Severus only nodded, "grieving the death of someone we loved is a hard process, especially when we're so young," he couldn't take his eyes off her, "I'm sure you can relate to her, Severus, all of us have seen Death at some point."

Severus had indeed seen Death in his life. He'd lost his mother soon after leaving Hogwarts on the hands of his own father; who had taken his own life in prison some time later. Severus had been fighting for the Dark Lord when that happened, and he hadn't heard the news after several months later. He didn't think those first encounters with Death could be of any help though; he had transformed the grieving for his mother into pure anger, and learning about his father's suicide had only taken him a little relieve.

But then, there was Lily…Her death had devastated him. Lily passing away meant no more chances to getting her forgiveness and he had fallen into a deep and dark spiral of rage and self-pity that had only diminished after meeting Minerva in that train.

"I haven't dealt well with Death in the past," he said.

"And why do you think that is?" Minerva questioned.

"I don't know," he mumbled, "I guess I never had anyone to tell me how I should feel or behave in those situations."

"You mean that you never had anyone to talk about how you felt," she said, and she suddenly placed her hand on top of his, "that's what you should offer this little girl, Severus; a chance to tell her feelings, to cry openly, because her friends are probably too young to understand her sorrow."

"You speak with knowledge," he pointed out.

"I lost someone I loved deeply very recently," she said.

"I'm sorry I asked you for help then," he apologized, her hand still covering his, "if I'd know I…"

"A few weeks after the wedding," Minerva began to tell with her look fixed at some point between her legs and his, "we learnt I was pregnant," she said, "Ethan was very happy; and me too. That's why we decided to move out of the Castle, start a life of our own, get things ready for when the baby would come…" her voice broke and Severus could see her fighting against the tears filling her eyes.

He let go of her touch to cup her face with both his hands. He made her look at him and caressed her soft cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You don't need to hold your tears for me, Minerva," he said.

Minerva closed her eyes and began to cry, she brought her hands to his and let him hold her.

"It was going to be a little girl," she continued, "we were going to call her Felicia, because from the moment we'd learnt about her she had only brought happiness to us," a smile appeared on her lips for an instant long enough for Severus to see, "but then there were complications with the pregnancy," she looked at Severus, "she was born premature and only lived for thirty-seven hours… I never got to hold her," she sobbed, "I never got to see her eyes open or tell her how much I loved her," she broke down into tears and Severus pulled her into his embrace in an instinctive move.

She cried on his shoulder for several minutes until she calmed down, then she sat up on the sofa and dried her tears with Severus' handkerchief.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be," he said, "you needed to let it out."

"Ethan doesn't like it when I remember Felicia," she said, "it makes him sad."

"Well, I'm here for you too, now," Severus said.

"I know," Minerva smiled and this time it didn't go away so soon, "thank you, Severus."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Minerva's birthday

**1982**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Minerva's birthday**

**.**

**by Saeshmea**

**.**

* * *

Severus was on his way to the library when he felt assaulted by the giant hand of Ethan Coen suddenly pausing on his shoulder.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said.

"I had two classes in a row," Severus said, for some reason feeling as if he had to excuse himself for not having been visible, "what's the matter?"

"Well, Minerva's birthday is on Monday and I was thinking of celebrating it with a fancy dinner in London on Sunday."

"That sounds great," Severus said, as they walked together down the hall. He didn't know Minerva's birthday was coming soon, he didn't even know it was in October until that very moment.

"I want you to join us," Ethan said and Severus stopped to face at his friend.

"I don't think that's appropriate," he pointed out.

"Nonsense," the other man replied, "the more we are the more fun we'll have."

"Why not giving her a party, then?" Severus suggested.

"Because I want to take her out of this Castle and a party with all her friends would mean staying here."

"I guess that's right," Severus realized, "but anyway…"

"It's a date, then," Ethan interrupted him, "this is the place I've booked," he gave Severus a card, "don't be late and dress properly," and then he disappeared among a student's crowd coming out of a classroom.

* * *

The place was a victorian house transformed into a very fancy restaurant with a live orchestra and a dancefloor. The set looked very muggle, but it didn't take long to realize everyone there was from the magic world; specially if you focused on the beautiful ballerinas on the stage who were actually flying around.

A gentleman at the door stopped Severus, who had rushed inside wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie, and asked him if he had a reservation.

"I am with Mr. Coen, I believe," Severus said.

"Oh, yes," the short man replied, "Mr. and Mrs. Coen are already in their table," he said, and Severus realized it was the first time he'd heard anyone call Minerva Mrs. Coen. "Follow me."

He followed the guy around the dance floor and to a more private area where the tables were separated by beautiful shiny curtains.

"Severus," Minerva exclaimed when she saw him, "What…?"

"I invited him, my dear," Ethan explained..

"Happy birthday, Minerva," Severus said, giving her a box wrapped in Gryffindor colours.

"Oh, you didn't have…" she muttered taking the present and standing up to unwrap it better. It was then when Severus could see the beautiful golden dress she was wearing, tight to her waist, with long sleeves and a red tartan foulard around her shoulders.

"It was my pleasure," he said, and Ethan gestured him to sit down.

The two men watched Minerva discover a beautiful wooden chest that she opened only to discover it playing Beethoven's Moonlight sonata. Minerva gasped and took her hand to her mouth, her eyes unable to hide her emotion.

"Thank you," she said with a large smile on her lips, "I love it."

"I'm glad," Severus replied, keeping his temper but jumping of happiness inside.

"Look, Ethan, it has chocolates too," Minerva said, showing to her husband the content of the box.

"And you didn't want to come," Ethan said, giving Severus a tap with his shoulder, "only with the chocolate she would have been the happiest woman in the world," he added and they laughed while Minerva took to her mouth one of the little brown pieces and savoured it slowly with that smile still on her face.

…

While waiting for the desserts to arrive, Minerva turned to her husband suddenly and pulled the sleeve of his jacket.

"Ethan, let's dance," a begging tone on her voice.

"You know I don't dance, Nerva," he said apologetically, and then he looked at their table companion and asked: "Do you dance, Severus?"

Severus, who was having a sip of wine, left the glass on the table slowly and pensive responded:

"I guess I do manage myself on the dance floor."

"Good," Ethan replied, "then, why don't you amuse my wife and take her for a dance?"

"I…" he muttered nervously.

"Don't force the boy, Ethan…" Minerva scolded her husband.

Severus didn't know what pained him most, if Minerva not wanting to dance with him, or her calling him boy; whatever it was, it was enough to give him courage to stand up and extend a hand to Minerva.

"Shall we dance?" he asked, "With your permission, of course," he told Ethan.

"She's all yours," he joked, watching Minerva take Severus hand and walk with him to the dance floor.

…

"I'm so sorry," she said while the music changed to a waltz and they started dancing.

"It's me who should apologize for sneaking in your party," Severus said.

"I thought Ethan invited you," she replied as he made her suddenly turn around over the dance floor like a ballerina.

"He did," he admitted, pulling Minerva again to his arms and dancing around with her, "but I didn't think it was appropriate."

"Well, I'm very glad you came," she confessed, "otherwise I wouldn't have had the chance to dance," and she smiled, and he allowed himself to smile back

"Then I'm happy to be here to please you," Severus responded gently pushing her away from him and then pulling her back without letting go of her hand.

...

"Maybe we should go back," he suggested when the waltz finished.

"Not yet," Minerva begged right when a foxtrot began to sound, "only one more song," her eyes shined like those of a little kid begging for ice cream, and he couldn't say no to her, so he took his hand to the back of her armpit and began to lead.

...

"It's a pity there was never a Yule Ball during the years you were at Hogwarts," she said as they danced among the crowd as if they were the only ones in the dancefloor.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because you're a great dancer, and ladies really like that."

"There was only one girl I would have danced back then," Severus confessed, "and I don't think she would have taken me as her partner."

"What about now, Severus?" Minerva asked, glancing at him as people pulled them closer to each other everytime, "is there any woman you would like to dance with now?"

"There is," he answered.

"Do I know her?"

"I'd say so."

"Maybe I could help you," she suggested, "tell her what a good dancer you are."

"I don't think that would make any difference," he said, unable to take his eyes away from hers.

"How come?" it came out of her mouth like a whisper, an air that he inhaled hoping that moment would never end.

"Because…" he hesitated, "she's married," suddenly he felt her fingers, her nails, gripping on his back, holding him tight, and he pulled her closer to him too. Their eyes never lost contact as their chests clasped, melting, for an instant, their heart beats in one. Time stopped, even the people dancing around them seemed to freeze as their lips met for the very first time.

Her mouth tasted of the last chocolate she'd had after finishing her second plate, it was deliciously sweet.

The foxtrot finished and the band announced a break of a few minutes. As people began to return to their tables, Severus and Minerva stepped aside, still holding hands and looking at each other.

"Thank you for the dance," she said, as if nothing else had happened.

"Anytime," he answered, wondering for a moment if maybe he had just daydreamed that kiss, but still savouring that chocolate flavour in his mouth.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. The rematch

**A/N: **I find it ironic that this chapter, being the one that inspired the entire story, my very original idea for the fic, is the one that has taken me more time to write. I know that it's probably because it's the one that I have pictured in my mind more times and I wanted it to be perfect, guess what... it is not.

If I have to be honest, which I always try to be in these pre-chapter notes, I am not quite happy with how it has turned to be. This should be the most exciting chapter of the story and I feel I have neglected to transfer that feeling on it... Of course, you (the 5 followers that we have so far) will be the judge of it.

I hope you like it and, given the plot twist - if it can be said that, because I think you could perfectly see it coming - I would really appreciate your comments this time telling what you think of the story so far and the characters.

Talking about the characters... As I said, usually I write A/N at the top of my chapters that sometimes turn up to be as long, dull and pointless as this one. Since it didn't look like there was much interest for the story, I didn't bother this time, although I did reply to the reviews, something I always try to do. Anyway, what I was going to say is that, since we're approaching the end of the story, it is time for me to say that if the Minerva and Severus look out of character it is on purpose, because they are ten years younger and my intention was for this experience to change them into the two Rowling characters we know.

Well... time to let you all read ^.^ Enjoy the update and thanks for reading!

* * *

**1982**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**The rematch**

**.**

**by Saeshmea**

**.**

* * *

Severus went into the teachers' lounge hoping to find it empty, but apparently he hadn't been the only one with that idea.

Minerva, who was checking some essays sitting on her own in the large table, raised her head and looked at him. None of them said anything for a long while, even their breathings seemed to slow down, trying to stop time.

"I will go," he said. He didn't even know why he'd announced it; he could have just turned around and leave without saying a word, but he guessed he wanted to see her reaction, he needed to, because they'd been avoiding each other for the entire week and he missed her.

"Please, don't," she said, and there was another long silence, "I owe you that rematch, remember?"

…

He wanted to ask her so many questions… Had she liked the kiss? Had she felt anything? Had she thought about it since then? But he didn't dare, he couldn't find the courage, the confidence… And there was the fact that She was married, and it was not right to fall in love with a married woman.

He could feel himself getting sick, his teenage self taking control of his body again, but then… he would think of that moment, that instant, that kiss… and all his pains and fears would go away.

...

"Severus, it's your turn," she said as they sat on the armchairs near the fire, face to face, with the old chess board between them.

He made his move, a suicidal move, he realized, when Minerva killed his last Horse with her still standing Queen, putting his King on checkmate. He had lost again.

"There is no doubt, now," he said, "you are an excellent chess player."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I don't get why Ethan would say there's no challenge on playing with you," Severus pointed out.

"He just hates to admit that I'm better than him at this," she explained.

"Or maybe he just wanted me to believe it so you could humiliate me," he joked, and Minerva let go a shy giggle.

"Let me make you some tea to lower the shame, then," she stood up and Severus began to gather the pieces back into their box. He tried to be fast so he could join Minerva at the buffet and help her.

He stood behind her, very close to her body, breathing the smell of roses of her hair, as she poured the tea into their cups. She didn't ask him to move away, she neither pushed him or gesture him to stand back.

He was confused, a part of him wanted her to do so, to stop him, to put some common sense on his actions… She was a married woman. But Minerva didn't seem to care, she seemed to encourage him to do it, she seemed to be begging for him in silence.

He drove one hand to her waist and brushed it up her torso to her shoulder. Minerva shivered and Severus made his hand slide down her arm, tickling her skin over the fabric of her dress, stopping at her wrist and… A mark, a small part of her skin burned, distracted Severus.

"You burned yourself again?" he asked, stepping next to her, now, but still holding her wrist and pulling her sleeve up to see how up that burn went.

"I did," she quickly replied, getting free from his hold and pulling the sleeve down, "but I still have some of your potion left, so in a couple days it will be gone too," her lips smiled but her eyes didn't, "it's late," she suddenly said, drinking half her tea on one long sip and leaving the cup on the buffet, "I should get going."

* * *

She never left his mind; it was as if he had drunk a love potion because Minerva McGonagall had become his first, last and only thought of the day. If he could remember his dreams, he was sure they would smell of roses and taste of chocolate.

"Try bite me now, bitch!" Severus listened to a very familiar voice shout as he was picking ingredients in the forest, and he run to the animal's enclosures to see what was going on.

From behind the trees, Severus spotted Ethan in the pregnant hippogriff's pen. Well, she wasn't pregnant anymore; a small hippogriff baby was lying only a few steps further, watching its mother being attacked by the raging wand of their carer.

Ethan was throwing spell after a spell against the poor animal, which was bleeding and too weak to defend itself. Severus thought of doing something, maybe trying to calm his friend down, he wasn't like that, he was just furious with the poor beast because she'd bite him; but then, from the spot where he was standing, Severus noticed the skin around the hippogriff wounds looked as if it had been burned.

He let the plants and mushrooms he was carrying fall to the ground and then he ran. He had never ran so fast. Ignoring the faces of the students around him, Severus rushed up the staircase and kept running until he reached Minerva's office door on the first floor.

He knocked it noisily, not caring at all if there was anyone around, and when she came to the door he didn't even listen to her saying:

"Severus, hi, what's wrong?", he just forced himself inside, closed the door with a skillful kick and grabbed the fabric of her dress with both his hands.

"Severus, please, what are you doing?" she was scared, but he didn't stop to notice that. Using probably more strength than he needed, he started ripping her clothes off, "Don't, please!" she begged, even sobbed, and they struggled for a moment, but her dress tore up easily and now her torso was naked, showing a beautiful black lace bra and a collection of marks and scars on her pale skin.

Severus stepped back and Minerva covered herself with her hands, curling against the wall, trying to hide from him.

"I can't believe I was so blind," he muttered.

"Please, leave," she whispered among her sobs.

"He deserves to be lock down," he rose his voice, "maybe some of his own medicine will teach him a lesson," he grabbed his wand strongly, "as soon as he crosses that door I'll kill him!"

"NO!" Minerva suddenly shouted and Severus looked at her astonished, "You have to leave," she said clearly, now that she had his attention, standing only a few feet from him and not bothering to cover herself anymore.

"You can't ask me to leave," he said.

"I just did," she defied him.

"I will only leave if you come with me," he said approaching to her slowly.

"Oh, Severus," she sighted, lifting her hand as if she wanted to caress his face but not reaching it, "things are not that easy..."

"I won't let him treat you like this anymore," he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him, "he has no right," he whispered, using his wand to magically undo the damage he'd done on her clothes.

"He is my husband," Minerva said, trying to get free from Severus' hand in vain.

"That didn't stop my father to kill my mother," he announced, and Minerva looked at him, suddenly understanding a little more about the soul of her former student, "I looked away many times and I failed to protect her, don't ask me to do it again," he said, "not with you," he added, "this is not a kiss I can just forget."

Still on Severus hold, Minerva raised her other hand and caressed his cheek. Her touch was tender. They were standing very close to each other and Severus was taken back to the ballroom, if he closed his eyes, he could even feel the crowd of people dancing around them shielding them from the watch of her husband. Minerva's hand descended to his chest, and grabbing his shirt, she slightly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I don't want you to forget," she whispered, and he let go of her hand.

"You have to report him," Severus said and he was replied by a dry laugh before she spoke.

"I can't report something that is not a crime," she said, "nobody will condemn a husband for going too far in a domestic dispute."

"Then we'll talk to Dumbledore, he won't ignore the situation."

"That would only make things worse," she desperately cried, "he would confront Ethan, and probably fire him and he would get mad at me," she was speaking so fast that Severus could barely follow her speech, "Ethan would come after me, he wouldn't let it go-"

"Stop," he interrupted her, "now answer me," he held both her hands between his, "do you want a way out of this marriage or not?"

"There is not such way, Severus, I am his wife."

"You once said to me that we all take wrong directions but that admitting it and redirecting our lives is a brave thing to do," he quoted her, "you're a Gryffindor lioness, Minerva, you are brave by nature."

"I have no courage left, Severus," she said, "I've been losing it day by day in this marriage."

"Then I will be it," he said, "I'll be your courage, all you have to do is take my hand and come with me."

…

As he walked down the halls with Minerva at the end of his hand, Severus could feel his stomach getting sick, but he got control of himself and made his old insecurity go away. He had no time to lose on his childhood fears, he needed to be confident, to be brave, for her. Of course at that moment he didn't know that would be the last time he would feel that way, the last time he would fight against the need of throwing up his dreads; maybe if he had, he would have allowed himself a moment of nostalgia to grief that old part of him that was finally and slowly going away at every step forward that he made.

After saying the password to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, Severus felt Minerva squeezing his hand. He turned around and allowed himself a moment to admire her beauty; because even with her hair a little messed up after their earlier struggling, she looked beautiful, especially with those shiny emerald eyes of her suddenly filled with hope; a hope that he had inspired on her. This thought made him smile.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

They climbed the stairs and knocked. After knocking one more time without receiving response, Severus decided to go into the office uninvited.

"Albus is clearly not here, Severus," Minerva said, that nervous tone of voice on her mouth again, "this was a bad idea."

"It was not," he responded, very calmed, almost with no music on his voice, "we'll wait for him."

He walked to the sitting area of the Headmaster's office and put the fire on. Minerva followed him and sat on the sofa; with her back rested on the pillows, she looked at him getting comfortable at her side.

"Don't look at me that way," she said, "I hate pity."

"It's not that," Severus said, trying not to gaze her so she wouldn't misunderstand his concern again, "I just…"

"It's complicated," she said.

"What is?" he asked.

"Everything…"

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Dumbledore's rooms

**A/N:** I know it's late but… Merry Christmas to everyone. I'm sorry I left this story aside for a while (short given my history…) but I wasn't certain of what chapter to post next… I finally decided to just go chronologically on this one, so I hope you like it.

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

**1982**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Dumbledore's rooms**

**.**

**by Saeshmea**

**.**

* * *

It was around midnight when the fireplace in the Headmaster's office was filled with smoke and Albus Dumbledore appeared suddenly.

Severus looked up, not daring to move. Minerva had fallen asleep on the sofa with her head on his lap while they waited.

"Goodnight, Severus," he said, apparently not surprised by the intruders in his office.

"I'm sorry we entered without permission, Sir." Severus apologized.

"It's alright," Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and sat on the armchair to face Severus, "I was expecting this day, but not so soon."

"I don't understand, Sir."

"Aren't you here because of Minerva's marriage?" the Headmaster asked.

"You knew?" Severus couldn't hide his surprise and after regaining his temper he checked on Minerva, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"I knew there was something wrong and that she didn't want to talk about it to anyone," Dumbledore explained.

"And you did nothing about it?" Severus said, upset.

"I did," the Headmaster said looking at him.

"You mean you brought me to the school knowing I'd found out?"

"No, I brought you here because I needed a potions professor," Dumbledore said, "I didn't knew you would be helpful with Minerva's matter until the moment she told me she'd seen you in the train," he explained, "I hadn't seen that sparkle in her eyes since she lost the baby," he admitted, "even her voice had something different."

"You don't expect me to believe you actually planned all this to happen," Severus pointed out, trying not to raise his voice.

"No, of course not," the Headmaster answered, "I could only hope it would work, that you would get close, maybe grow a friendship and that at some point she would feel comfortable enough with you to open herself," he said, "I have no idea of how you've managed, specially so quickly, and I have no intention to ask," he added, "all I care about is that you're here with her, hopefully to put an end to this awful marriage."

"Does this mean you will fire Mr. Coen immediately?" Severus asked, leaving aside a dozen other questions.

"No," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What?!" Severus exclaimed, and he soon realized that too loud, because Minerva moved on his lap and when he looked she was awake.

"I'm sorry we woke you up, my dear," Dumbledore said as Minerva sat up on the sofa and fixed her hair.

"Albus, I'm so sorry..." she apologized, clearly ashamed by having been caught asleep on the Headmasters couch.

"Please," Albus replied with a smile on his lips, 'I'm glad you found my sofa comfortable enough to have a nap... Or maybe it was Severus lap what helped you have some sleep..."

The potions professor didn't reply, but watched Minerva blushing and putting her look down.

"We were just discussing about the future of your husband," Dumbledore said, and Minerva opened her eyes widely and turned to Severus.

"You told him already?"

"I didn't," Severus quickly replied, "he already knew."

"What? You knew?" she was nervous, even scared by the look on her eyes, "What did you knew? Since when?"

"We've known each other for a long time, my dear," Dumbledore said, "after you married Ethan," he lowered his voice, "and specially after you gave birth to Felicia," he let a moment for Minerva to held her tears, "I watched the sparkle of your eyes go away, you stopped coming to play chess with me, going out with your friends… I convinced myself you were just mourning your little girl but with time I started to notice other things, like the way you would never disagree with Ethan in public, or the way you would keep pulling your sleeves down… I would ignore that at first, but one day at breakfast I noticed a mark on your wrists, and when I asked, you told me you'd burned yourself without looking at me. You were lying, and it was then when I understood there was something else going on."

"You never said a word…" Minerva muttered, holding a cry on her voice.

"I wouldn't dare," Albus said, "I didn't know how to approach you about it, and I knew you would have never admit it to me if I asked."

Minerva stood up and walked away to the window. Severus guessed she was hiding her tears from them.

"I feel so stupid," she muttered, still giving her back to both men, "I thought I could hide it from everyone, but… I wonder if anyone else knows."

"Everybody appreciates you here, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "if anyone knew they would have said something, to you, or me... nobody else is the kind of fool I am."

"That's true," Severus pointed out and Minerva turned around and stared at the Headmaster.

"You seem to have given this a thought for a longer time than me," she said, "Tell me, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I'll owl Mr. Benson first thing on the morning," Dumbledore said, "he's a good friend of mine and a great divorce lawyer. He will be a greater help than I can."

"Will you fire Ethan?" she asked.

"I already told Severus, Minerva," he said, "I can't do that."

"What?"

"Ethan's contract doesn't expire until June," he explained, "to dismiss him earlier I would have to present a report to the Ministry and unfortunately they won't accept being an abusive husband as a reason to take him away from his duties."

"What about the way he treats the animals?" Severus interrupted, "I saw him beating up one of the hippogriffs just this afternoon. I could testify and…"

"That is not enough, Severus," the Headmaster said, "mistreating an animal it's no crime, he would easily justify that he was disciplining the hippogriff," he explained, "Ethan will have to stay in the school until the end of the year unless he chooses to leave on his own."

"Then what am I doing here?" Minerva suddenly wondered, "I should go back to our rooms," she said, her hands began to shake, "if I tell him I got lost while coming back from the forest he won't get too mad," she muttered taking her hand to her head and beginning to walk to the door, "this was crazy, I should have known…"

"Minerva," Severus followed her, "Minerva, you don't need to worry about Ethan anymore," he said, and she stopped and looked at him, "you don't have to go back to him."

"You know nothing, Severus," she said, "neither of you do," she added, "he'll get very angry if I'm not back to our rooms immediately. And if he finds out we've been talking about divorce…" her voice trembled and her eyes filled with tears again. Severus held her hand and pulled him into his embrace and before anyone could say anything else someone knocked the door.

"It's him," she panicked, "I know it's him."

"Calm down," Dumbledore stood up from the armchair and walked towards them, "Severus take Minerva upstairs to my private rooms."

Severus obeyed. Not letting go of Minerva's hand, he climbed the spiral stairs and went into the little apartment over the Headmaster's office. Leaving the door ajar, he watched Dumbledore inviting in a very nervous Ethan Coen.

Minerva saw it too, and Severus had to silence her with his hand so they wouldn't be heard.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this late, Headmaster, but" Ethan said, "Minerva wasn't in our rooms when I came back from my tasks and I wondered if maybe you had kept her working late."

"I'm afraid I have," Dumbledore answered, skillfully keeping his temper, "I had to send Minerva to the Ministry at the last minute for an emergency," he lied, "I told her she could stay the night in London so she didn't have to travel back during the night, I'm very sorry that we worried you, Ethan."

"It's alright, Headmaster," the professor replied in a very polite tone, "if it was an emergency... At least I know she's alright. Good night."

"Good night," after that Dumbledore closed the door and Severus returned his attention to Minerva.

She was trapped between him and the cold wall, gagged by his own hand and looking at him with a look he couldn't read.

"I'm sorry," he said after letting go of her, and before she could reply, Dumbledore appeared by the door.

"Well, we have nothing to worry about for tonight," he said, "you can stay in my guest's room, Minerva," he suggested, "and I'll teach your morning classes so you don't have to confront Ethan until you have spoken to the lawyer."

"Thank you, Albus," Minerva said almost on a whisper.

"Then it's time for me to go," Severus interrupted, "I'll come back after breakfast to check on you," he said, giving one last look at Minerva before turning to the door, but he was stopped by her hand grabbing his wrist.

"Stay," she said, and he turned around, "please."

"Minerva, I don't…"

"I need you," she whispered.

* * *

Dumbledore's guest's bedroom was poorly decorated and had only one double bed. Severus sat on the edge of it as he waited for Minerva to come out from the bathroom. When she did, her clothes had been transfigured into a long sleeping gown with long sleeves and a shy neckline that didn't show her breasts but did unveil some skin and part of a bruise on the right side of her body.

Severus made a great effort not to fix his look on it, not only because he wanted to avoid talking about that, but because he was afraid she would think he was looking at something else.

He expected Minerva to walk to the other side of the bed and lie down, but instead she approached him and sat at his side. They looked at each other for a moment, and soon he felt her hand caressing his arm, and he tried not to surrender at her touch, but then her other hand began to brush his cheek and held his chin as her lips looked for his.

He returned the kiss, and even allowed himself to place his hands on her waist before moving apart and standing up.

"I don't want to do this," he said.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I thought…"

"No, don't misunderstand…" he tried to explain himself, nervously pacing around the bed, "I do want to do this, I really do, I haven't thought of anything else since I saw you on that train," he confessed, "but," he stopped walking around and looked at her, "this is not the way I want it to be," he sat next to her again and took a flock of her hair behind her ear, "you have a lot of things to clear out," he said, "only a few hours ago you thought you would spend tonight with your husband," he pointed out, "and now you are here, with someone else, in a bedroom that it's not yours, neither mine…" he held her hands, and raised them to his lips, "whenever it will happen between us," he said, "I want you to really want it, Minerva."

They were in silence for a moment and then she got free of his hands and cupped his face.

"I wish you had come back to my life before," she said.

"I don't think it would have been legal, professor," he joked, and he received a stare for an answer, "let's go to sleep, it's late and tomorrow appears to turn into a long day."

"You are not going to leave?" she asked.

"Of course not, you asked me to stay," he answered, and they didn't say anything else.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Beethoven

**A/N:** This is a hard chapter to read, it includes memories/flashbacks from Minerva's life with Ethan. Just wanted to warn you before reading... There's also a change of POVs... I already wanted to do it with Minerva, but then I thought it was interesting to add Ethan's POV too. The strange thing is that, in my opinion, Ethan's part is a lot better than hers... you'll see. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

**1982**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Beethoven**

**.**

**by Saeshmea**

**.**

* * *

Ethan Coen went back to his empty rooms and poured himself a long shot of firewhisky.

It wasn't unusual for Dumbledore to send Minerva to London to attend business but, when it included spending a night off she would always say no; because Minerva knew her husband wanted her to be home after he was done with his duties.

Ethan sat on his armchair and made a sip of his drink. The silence of the room only helped to increase his anger, reminding him that his wife wasn't home.

Why wasn't she home? What kind of emergency regarding the school could have made Minerva forget the consequences of disobeying him like this? Not that her excuses would make any difference; whatever tale she would tell him the next morning, it wouldn't spare her of a good reminder of who was in charge.

Ethan sighted, his eyes fixed on the red flames in the fireplace as he remembered the first time he'd had to teach that lesson to his wife

...

_It was a few days after their civil wedding in London. She wanted a beautiful ceremony in Scotland, but he'd managed to convince her that it was stupid to prepare such an event in the middle of the school year when nobody would be able to attend._

_After a very tiring day, specially that terrible last class with the second year Hufflepuffs, Ethan was back into their rooms - Minerva's rooms, actually, because twenty-five years living in a boarding school gives someone the opportunity to transform a studio into a home, and even him understood that asking his wife to give up to all those memories was asking too much, for the time being._

_Minerva was busy in the kitchen when he came in and hadn't even noticed his presence, but he was welcomed by the awful sound of that muggle music she loved so much. Ethan couldn't believe his ears._

_During their first dates he had accepted to stand that noise every time he'd come into her rooms, but a couple weeks before their wedding, once they had establish where they would live after becoming husband and wife, he'd decided he'd had enough._

"Minerva, I know you really like this music and that's why I am not going to forbid you from listening to it," he had said, "but I honestly can't stand it. It only gives me a headache and once I move in with you I don't want having to hear it," he had given her a moment to sink the information and then he had added, "promise me you won't make me listen to this anymore."

"Alright," she'd replied with a smile on her lips, "I promise."

_But they hadn't even been sharing those rooms for a month yet and that music was already playing in the gramophone. Ethan breathed deeply. He would at least give her the benefit of the doubt; so he coughed to make his presence noticeable._

_Minerva turned around._

_"Ethan, you're back," she said smiling like a stupid child, "I'm making baked potatoes for dinner," she kept talking as she walked towards him, "how was your day?" she asked, before rounding his neck with her arms and leaving a kiss on the corner of his lips. The music was still playing._

_After she'd broken their brief embrace, he slapped her. It was quick, sounding but not too strong; it wouldn't leave a mark._

_Stupidity was drawn into his wife's face for a second and it repulsed him. Then came confusion, and Minerva took a hand to her cheek, trying to relief the sudden pain. Ethan stood still, looking down at her showing no emotion, waiting for her reaction, for her first words; knowing that whatever came now would determine the future of their marriage._

_"Why would you do that?" she asked. She didn't slap him back, she didn't defy him or run out the door; she asked for the reason of her punishment, because she was a woman of logic, and she knew there had to be a reason. This was going to be a long lasting relationship, he thought._

_"The noise, Minerva" he said, and realization came to her._

_"I'm so sorry," she apologized, quickly grabbing her wand and making the music stop, "I forgot," she said._

_"You are not supposed to forget the promises you make to your husband," he warned her._

_"You're not supposed to slap your wife either," she dared to defy him now, and he slapped her again. This time she let go some tears, and Ethan stood there, keeping his temper, saying no word, waiting for her to do the next move._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized._

_"Sorry for what?" he asked and she looked up at him, like begging him to let it go, but he said nothing._

_"I'm sorry for making you hear that music," she said, "it won't happen again."_

_"Good," he smiled, "let's go eat, I'd say those baked potatoes might be done already."_

…

Of course she had needed some reminders over the following months, specially when new rules were introduced, but that night it had been established for the first time in their relationship that he was in control and he would always be.

By leaving to London without telling him, and spending the night over without caring about him, Minerva was only showing her husband that she had completely forgotten about that. Yes, she would really need a good reminder this time.

* * *

…

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was tossing and turning in that strange bed she was sharing with one of her former students. Severus had been sleeping calmly at her side for a while, now. She had seen him fight against his eyelids, trying to stay awake with her, and she had pretended to fall asleep so he would give in. She smiled at the sight of him dreaming, his greasy hair falling over his closed eyes.

Minerva turned away one more time, looking now at the darkness of the room. Maybe she just wasn't tired because she had allowed herself to fall asleep while waiting for Dumbledore. It was very unusual for her to have a nap, but she remembered feeling so relax on Severus hands in that couch that she just surrendered to her tiredness.

Or maybe her body wasn't tired because it had got used to falling asleep after pleasing her husband, maybe it was missing his hands, his magic, his abuse, his cock.

Minerva closed her eyes and forced herself to think of something else. Ethan could be a great lover, when he wasn't angry. On a good day, his touch would be tender, he would even allow her to have some control, to guide his hands over her body, to decide the rhythm of their lovemaking.

The rest of the times it was so different…

Usually he would just instruct and expect Minerva to obey, spanking her if she didn't or magically restraining her to use her body at his will. Those times weren't that bad, Ethan was good at giving pleasure when he wanted and that made the pain more bearable. Minerva had enjoyed herself many times during those nights.

Sometimes, if he was upset about something that had nothing to do with his wife, Ethan would just relief himself, fucking Minerva in silence until he had come and afterwards, if he noticed she was trying to reach climax on her own, he would tie her hands to the bedpost for the rest of the night saying: _"I am the only one allowed to give you pleasure"_. On the morning, if he had calmed down, Minerva would wake up feeling his fingers rubbing her clitoris, taking her to ecstasy before breakfast time. It was his way to apologize and she had learnt to accept it.

But the worst times where when he got mad at her. The most silly thing could make his anger grow towards Minerva and even most of the times he had enough giving her a smacking, other times the punishment could last hours, including any type of abuse he could imagine. It was then when Minerva was most afraid of her husband, when she would learn what he was capable of.

That is why she was so careful, trying not to upset him, pleasing him in every way possible, remembering every rule he'd established. But even for Minerva it was difficult not to slip sometimes…

...

_"That was a great dinner, wasn't it?" she asked, standing up to take the dishes to the kitchen, after Severus had left the night they celebrated his first week as a professor._

_"Go back to your chair," Ethan said with that tone that indicated he was upset._

_Minerva left the dishes back on the table and obeyed, not hesitating, knowing there was no meaning on asking what had possibly bothered him after such a lovely evening. He had already come upset by that hippogriff beating and Minerva had imagined that not even a nice dinner with a friend would make her husband forget to pay it on her, but she had hoped it to be only a cold fucking before going to bed and nothing else._

_"I am very disappointed," he said._

_"Ethan, I…" she thought that maybe apologizing before he told her her mistake would be helpful, but she just made things worse, before she could finish the sentence, Ethan took his wand out and whipped her with his magic._

_Minerva left go a cry. The left sleeve of her dress was torn up and a red bruise was staining her arm. She clenched her fists, holding her tears._

_"Sometimes I wonder how you became a professor in this school," he said, "because for being such an intelligent which you are a very slow learner," he finished giving her a second whip, that tore her sleeve two fingers lower and increased the red colour of the bruise._

_"I'm sorry," she said, keeping her face down, not daring to look at him in the eye._

_"Sorry for what?" he asked._

_"I," she muttered, that was it, "I don't know," Minerva hold herself to the chair, shrinking herself to bear the pain of the next whips. She didn't even count, she knew they wouldn't finish until she realized the reason why he was upset with her, so she tried to concentrate, thinking of every event of that evening… Severus had been early, he had brought chocolates, they had been chatting, about what? Oh yes, about Severus past as a Death Eater; she had asked him if it bothered him to listen to muggle music. Oh Merlin! The Beethoven disc, _she realized;_ it was still playing when Ethan arrived and he had had to ask her to turn it off._

_"The music!" Minerva cried out, "The muggle music," she said among tears, "I'm so sorry, I forgot, I'm sorry."_

_The whipping ceased. Minerva's dress was tore up in many places and she was sore on both sides of her body and her chest._

_"Stop crying like a child," Ethan said, "now go to the bedroom and take this clothes off," he instructed, "we'll make sure that you don't forget it again."_

_Minerva did as she was told, and Ethan made her wait naked in their bedroom for several minutes. She knew he did that on purpose, making her mind go crazy thinking of what was to come next before he came in._

_"Ethan, I'm so sorry," she said when he appeared by the door, "I'm sorry I made you listen to that music, I'm really sorry," she walked towards him and rested her hands on his chest, hoping that he'd calmed down. Ethan grabbed her hands, strongly, with his good hand, and looked down at her._

_"It's too late for apologies," he said, and she noticed a heat around her wrists and when she looked down, she saw he had let go of her, but her hands were magically bound together. That was one of Ethan's favorite spells, it tied her up in a way that if she struggled to get free the invisible ropes burned her skin._

_"Ethan, please," she begged, "you should rest, and I am tired too," she looked down at his bandaged arm and he used his other hand to grab her by the hair, messing her perfect bun._

_"You can't be tired," he talked into her ear, "not until I'm done with you," and he pushed her, making her fall face-first on their bed._

_Minerva said nothing else that night. On the morning she woke up earlier to apply the necessary ointments and charms to her injuries. She was no mediwitch, so she managed with the little healing spells she knew and the potions she managed to bring with her at the beginning of the year; because going to Poppy was no option._

_"Good morning," Ethan said after walking into her in the bathroom._

_"Good morning," she replied, not looking at him._

_"You look gorgeous today," he added, and he kissed her forehead before stepping into the shower._

_"Thank you," she whispered, holding some tears and leaving._

_ ..._

Minerva suddenly felt an arm around her waist and the warm of another body against her back. It was Severus, cuddling her, in his sleep. She smiled. It was a good feeling to be in his arms. A while later she was sleeping too.

.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
